Into the Ether
by AriZonia1
Summary: The Smashers hear-tell of a water spirit haunting the pool area of the first floor. Despite their inability to be useful around water, Robin and Pit accompany Shulk to investigate.


**Author Notes: I recommend pulling up some sort of thunderstorm background noise for this, as that's what I had when writing this. Helps with the mood. (Even if I had a creepy organ to go along).**

 **Also, this story takes place in a third timeline to the two I have established already. Inclusion of Ginta's Golden Land may be implied.**

* * *

 _Into the Ether_

Of all nights to hear about a possible haunting, of course it had to be the night when there was a thunderstorm outside. The rain was hitting the windows heavily and the occasional clap of thunder wasn't helping. Lucas had come into the toy room crying saying that there was a ghost in the water. This supposed water spirit was hiding out in the pool area down on the first floor. Luigi had chickened out as he didn't want to go down to the pool during this weather when the power could easily get knocked out again. The lights were already turned off for the most part and candles and flashlights were the only source of light. Shulk, Robin, and Pit volunteered to check out the disturbance to put everyone at ease.

As the trio walked down to the pool, they were discussing the possibilities of who, or what, the ghost could be. Shulk was hoping they were friendly at least, while Pit expects it to be a siren or a water nymph. Regardless he could feel the aura was not unlike that of Palutena, Viridi, and Hades, Greek in origin. Robin waved it all off assuming it to be a prank by the Villager kids or Sheik.

Flashlight in hand the Homs teen was the first to enter the pool area. The lights were off to conserve power except for in a couple spots for Mii maintenance in case of an outage. It was oddly eerie in the area despite the pool area being full of life in the daytime. Either way there was a figure kneeling at the edge of the deep end of the pool, all hunched over. They had tiny black angel wings floating near their shoulders. The hair was just below the ears, black like the wings and slightly curly. Yet, their shirt was a light lavender with ocean blue capris. Next to the figure was an old, rusted, and bloodied spade.

Shulk shudders seeing the water of the pool turning a dark murky color before the figure sat up and turned to face them. The eyes were completely gone and were oozing what looked like black blood or oil. and there was a faint red glow in each. The person had a massive scar crossing her face from forehead to just below her left ear, stitches still present. There was a purple turtleneck coming out from the other shirt over it and a grey bow wrapped around her neck. She turned more and grabbed her spade.

 **"Hi there."** She says as she stands up and starts flying with her tiny wings. **"What are your names?"**

The three boys looked amongst each other. Despite her creepy face, she seemed… friendly enough. Pit was the first to speak, lightly pushing himself in front of the other two, the Midnight Palm on his arm glowing slightly.

"My name is Pit. Servant to the Goddess Palutena. These are my friends Robin and Shulk." He says firmly, but not to the point he sounds like he might attack. "What's your name?"

The figure leans her head to one side as she smiles creepily before moving it to the other side like a possessed doll. **"My name is Alekto. Have you seen my friend? Her name is Eleonora."**

Shulk suddenly froze as a vision came to his eyes. Robin looked at him in concern as Pit continued talking with the girl.

 _The vision was a little blurred for some reason. Shulk could barely see Alekto coming towards one of the three of them with her spade. The next thing he saw was her holding one of them down at the bottom of the pool, he couldn't tell who it was due to the blur and bubbles._

Shulk staggered backwards a little as the vision ended but he resisted the urge to grab the hilt of the Monado. Alekto has since floated higher into the air and has titled her head to the side again and is eying the boys mischievously. She was planning something, but the blond didn't know what. Soon enough she raised her weapon before dashing down towards the three. They all managed to dodge out of the way, even if just barely. Pit had fired off a side dash charge shot, but it just barely grazed Alekto. She turned around to look at the three Smashers she ended up scattering. The red lights shifting around to show she was glancing at them without turning her head.

Shulk and Robin looked at each other in concern once more before standing up and readying their respective swords. They hadn't been expecting a fight, but if Alekto wished to tussle, then so be it. Both males dashed towards her before she flew straight ahead and caused the two to crash face first into each other while she smacked Pit away with her spade.

Shulk was the first to stand again as he glared daggers at the girl. "So much for being friendly."

Clutching the Monado in hand Shulk rushed towards the girl as he activated Monado Speed. She was just waiting for him at the edge of the pool before sidestepping out of his way. He was not anticipating this at all and just barely managed to keep himself from falling in the water. Turning around he gripped his sword tighter as Alekto floated in front of him, the black ooze flowing from her eyes endlessly. It puddled onto the floor as it dripped from her chin.

Pit was ready to charge in for a melee attack as Shulk stared down the girl. Yet, he was stopped by another girl emerging from the floor. Her hair was straight, orange, and slightly longer than Alekto's. She wore a green jacket with an orange turtleneck tank underneath, her pants grey, and various pieces of jewelry. Her skin was ghostly pale, paler than even Rosalina, and her eyes were colorless, at least her right was as her bangs covered her left eye. A scar crossed over from above her right eyebrow to her left cheek, and there were tiny grey wings coming from her head. She extended out her arms and moved in accordance to the angel to keep him from getting close to the others.

 **"Do not… hurt my friend…"** The girl said, her voice wavering and echoing. She obviously was some sort of ghost.

Robin was charging up Thoron but he didn't know who was in more danger. Alekto was slowly inching towards Shulk, but the other girl was starting to levitate Pit with her spectral powers.

Alekto cracked her neck awkwardly to look at her friend as she lifted her spade. **"Good going Elly. Keep the Heaven spawn at bay while I deal with this one."**

Robin looked rapidly between his friends as the two girls tormented them. He started to panic though as Alekto got up close to Shulks face. Without fear of falling in the water, there was nothing he could do to get away from the girl. It seemed like time itself stopped as the demon turned her head again and clocked Shulk as hard as she could with her spade. He recoiled back as the metal clanged against his head and he fell back into the water. This proved quite a horrible situation as neither of the other two Smashers were able to provide assistance to a comrade stuck in the water. Robin fired Thoron at Alekto, but barely missed as she dove into the water herself.

Pit was tossed to the floor by Eleonora as a particularly loud roar of thunder was heard as one of the numerous windows to the pool area shattered from a stray tree branch coming through the glass. The rain from outside was coming inside now due to the wind.

The angel staggered to a sitting position as his wings tensed up from pain. "Rob… go get help. I'll do what I can."

"Y-you sure?" Robin asks as he started backing towards the door.

"Yes! Go get help! Shulk needs us!"

The tactician nodded and bolted to go see if anyone strong was nearby. Pit slowly stood up again and glared at Eleonora. She almost looked… sad, despite the fact she was helping Alekto with her plan.

In the pool itself Shulk was struggling to breathe as the demon held him down with the handle of her spade pressed against his neck. He can only hold his breath for so long before needing to breathe. Alekto was smiling as she watched her prey struggle and thrash below her before he finally was forced to try and take in a breath involuntarily. His struggles were starting to get weaker as his consciousness slipped away. The clock was ticking for Robin to find some help, and for Pit to get Eleonora dealt with.

About three or so minutes pass before Robin managed to return to the pool area with Cloud behind him, Buster Sword in hand. At this point Alekto is starting to float out of the water as her job was finished. Pit was still fighting off Eleonora as he commanded Cloud to jump into the pool and fish Shulk out before it was too late. Unfortunately at this point the two girls have flown up towards the ceiling as another window was heard breaking.

Pit growled as he aimed his palm at the duo while trying to get Palutena to answer him. "Please Lady Palutena, this is important!"

 _"I'm sorry the… ferance… can't see wh…"_ Whatever the Goddess of light was trying to say, the girls were messing with the connection between the angel and her.

"Damn it." Pit swears as Alekto laughs and leans on her spade in the air.

She tilts her head once more. **"It was fun playing with you. But, my work here is done. We're late to another timeline. Andi'o sas~!"**

Without preamble the girls suddenly disappear into thin air as another rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. At the same time Cloud surfaced from the water and placed Shulk's Ether cylinder and circle pendant on the ledge.

"I hope you're not playing a sick joke on me. Your friend isn't down there." The swordsman says as he drags himself out of the pool.

Robin recoiled back a little as he stepped near the water. "W-what are you talking about? We watched him fall into the pool!"

Everything fell into uncomfortable silence as everyone stopped to think over what just happened. After a little bit the tactician looked into the pool and froze as he finally saw what the other had meant. At the bottom of the pool there was no sign of the Monado Boy himself, only his clothing and a faint blue ethereal glow.

 _"Pit. Can you hear me? I'm only now getting a view of what you're seeing. That girl was the reborn Erinys of Anger."_ Palutena says suddenly as her angel looks into the water as well.

Pit shudders slightly before turning to pick up the Ether cylinder. "What happened to Shulk?" He asked quietly.

Silence again.

 _"I… I…"_ The Goddess of Light struggled to find an answer that wouldn't upset the captain too much. _"He… he's returning to Bionis."_

Robin watched as his friend started to cry as he picked up the pendant on the ground. "There's nothing left of him… is there?"

Pit shook his head before telling him what his Goddess was saying. "Homs… dissolve into Ether after they die… when they're put in water… He… he's going to be reborn… 'Shulk' no longer exists…"

The two fall back into silence once more as they hold the last remnants of their friend. There's not going to be any way of bringing him back after this.

Pit attempted to wipe his tears seeing Robin collapse to his knees after slowly realizing Shulk was really gone. There was nothing he could do for his friend. The brunette looked toward Cloud who remained silent and confused at what exactly transpired in such a short amount of time. What were they going to tell the other Smashers? What were they going to tell _Dunban_? All Pit knew was that he couldn't forgive those girls for what they have done. If only he had realized sooner there was something fishy about them.

Slowly, Pit walked over to Robin and attempted to comfort him. The tactician slapped Pit's hand away as he murmured something under his breath. Pit's hand curled up into a ball as he closed his eyes.

"Lady Palutena, do you know where those two girls went?"

 _"No...not at the moment...I can try and pinpoint them...why?"_

"... I'll never forgive them for this. Lady Palutena. I won't rest until those two have paid for what they have done to Shulk."

* * *

 **I should explain that this story came to fruition because of a random Colony 9 NPC I found that explains why Homs have water burials. I also wanted to introduce my two OCs Eleonora and Alekto. They act as opposites to one another and Ally is more than just a random demon. But that will be explained later ;)**


End file.
